fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong-Way Tanner
Wrong-Way Tanner is episode three in season seven of Full House. It originally aired on September 28, 1993. Opening Teaser In the living room, Joey, Jesse, Nicky, and Alex are rocking out to " ", with Joey on harmonica, Jesse on acoustic guitar, and the twins playing toy electric guitars. Synopsis Like Stephanie and D.J. once did, Michelle becomes a member of a soccer team, and now Joey is the head coach. Danny and Jesse are also excited about it. The coming weekend, in her first game, Michelle kicks the ball the wrong way and scores the winning goal for the opposing team, not realizing she kicked the ball towards her own goalie, Derek, despite the guys all telling her to go the other way. That has her wanting to leave the team because she feels like she can no longer face her teammates (including Aaron), who chew her out about costing them a game and walk away, leaving her in tears and her head hung low; so much so, she even mentions Jesse quitting baseball when he was a kid. However, he also mentioned that he hated baseball. Joey exclaims to Jesse and Danny that if they would have let him do his job as the coach and not put so much pressure on Michelle and made her so nervous, Michelle would have felt more comfortable in the game, and might have been a little less prone to mistakes. As this is going on, Stephanie is videotaping a day in the life of the Tanners as a project for school. The original title actually was "A Day in the Life of the Tanners", but it was eventually changed to "You Can't Use That", as that is what every one of her subjects says to her when she tapes them—or rather, tries to tape them. Among the events she videotapes are: Joey talking to the soccer team in the living room, D.J. wearing a necklace that has become stuck to Steve Hale's sweater, Becky singing the theme song to Nicky and Alex, Jesse giving his hair a pep talk, Comet accidentally knocking Stephanie down, Danny kicking a soccer ball into Kimmy Gibbler's new bug zapper, and Michelle scoring the goal for the opposing team. Later, in the kitchen, the guys argue over whose fault it really is. Each one of them says that it is their own fault, but Joey eventually decides that it is the combined fault of all of them. Then Michelle comes downstairs faking that her leg is broken, saying that she cannot play soccer again. She does not want to stay on the team because she is embarrassed. The guys try to convince her to stay with the team. Her coach reminds her that everyone gets embarrassed once in awhile. They remind her that one embarrassment should not bring her down. She says no one in the universe is more embarrassed than her. To prove her wrong, Stephanie brings out her "educational and informative" videotape project for her and the family to see, including the final event that Michelle felt let down by and still does when she sees it for herself. Suddenly, she perks up and remarks that at least she did not lose her shoe, and Joey tells her the best thing she can do when embarrassed is laugh at herself, which she does. Jesse suggests she just laugh along with everyone else if history repeats itself at the next game. Danny thinks the videotape would be funnier if he did not owe Kimmy $90 for the bug zapper. D.J. even apologizes for Steve's sweater, but Steve has no problem with it, as he says his mom has decided to use the sleeves for leg warmers. In the end, Jesse realizes that Michelle finally gets the knack, and decides to chase Stephanie for the tape again, for real, and he does so. The next game is a rematch, and Michelle takes Joey's advice about laughing at herself when she feels embarrassed by jokingly running the wrong way for the start of the game while her teammates shout that the field is the other way. In any event, her teammates join her. Quotes and Steve walk downstairs with her chain stuck to his sweater. Michelle: How did you guys get stuck together? Steve: Well, we were upstairs studying, and... Aaron: Studying?! Not! They were kissing! voice Kissy-face! Kissy-face! Team and Joey: the same style Kissy-face! Kissy-face! D.J.: the repeated chant Will you kids stop being so immature?! Joey: by himself Kissy-face! Kissy-face...uh, there's no room for that kind of immature behavior on this team. Stephanie: My class is going to love this. D.J.: Your class? Steph, you can't use that! Stephanie: I have to. It's too goofy not to share with the world. D.J.: Steph, give me that. starts chasing her former roommate, pulling thread out of Steve's sweater in the process. Steve: D.J.! D.J.! ---- Joey: I know you were embarrassed, but everybody gets embarrassed now and again. Michelle: Not like I was today – the most embarrassed person in the whole wide universe... ever... times ten. ---- [As the family watches Stephanie's tape, the following was not captured by the studio cameras (see above).] D.J.: her sister, while the soccer team is entangled and tied up in Steve's sweater Stephanie, there is no way! Stephanie! Stephanie! Give me that tape. Come on, I'm really serious! Steve: D.J., I'm losing sleeve here! D.J.: I mean it! You cannot use that! Stephanie! her finger as she appears in front of the camcorder Give it to me! Give it to me! Give it to me! Trivia Danny saying "I'm not a doctor, and I don't play one on TV" is an allusion to the line "I'm not a doctor, but I play one on TV" from a series of 1980s Vicks Formula 44 commercials.1986 Vicks commercial It was said by two different actors who played doctors on soap operas. The ads were written that way because they had to use a disclaimer to say that it was an actor and not an actual doctor. Becky's "Gladys Knight and the Pipsqueaks" remark refers to . References Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes